Turning Point
by Endigo Master
Summary: NTAC has been informed by a member of the 4400 that he has a special power, one he hopes can help them. But it isn’t with who took them, but with Collier. Unfortunately, Jordan knows, and now, he is trying to get to this returnee before NTAC.


Turning Point

Full Summary: NTAC has been informed by a member of the 4400 that he has a special power, one he hopes can help them. But it isn't with who took them, but with Collier. Unfortunately, Jordan knows, and now, he is trying to get to this returnee before NTAC.

A/N: This first chapter is just to introduce the two returnees I created, Seth and Max. Next chapter is when main characters will start to appear. I may, however, not update for a while, cause I'm leaving the country this Sunday, and don't know if I'll have computer access. Anyway, enjoy! And drop a review if you feel like it.

Chapter 01: Forgotten Friends

Mojave Desert

The teen continued to walk, his feet covered in sand. He was currently walking aimlessly through the desert, his mind unfocused. He didn't have shoes, but not because he had lost them, because he had gotten rid of them. He didn't know what was happening with his body. No matter what, he didn't feel the heat he knew he should feel. It was the middle of the day, the sun was beating down on the ground, yet he felt nothing.

His name was Max Campbell, and he was one of the 4400. Returnee #4245 to be exact. He was currently wearing a worn baseball cap over his jet black, tattered green jacket over a white undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He was now sweating like heck, but he felt no heat. In fact, he felt moderately cool. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling one of his feet up. He could see that it was badly burned, hardening with calluses.

"What's wrong with me?" he said, a touch of hysteria in his voice. He dropped to his knees, staring into the sky. "Why don't I feel anything! Am I cursed with something like the other few! Like those murders! Or the super diet guy! Am I like the other 4400 that have powers!" he punched himself hard in the jaw, sending himself toppling over. He could feel the blood from where his teeth had ripped into his mouth, but no pain. "What am I supposed to be? Why can't I feel anything…" his exhaustion took over, and he was out.

Clay Town

Max awoke with a start, his mind trying to figure out where he was. He looked around, seeing that he was in a small room, obviously in a house. He felt his jaw, finding that he hadn't punched hard enough to break it earlier. However, he knew that he should feel some kind of pain, from a bruise he would have left. He realized he had gauss in his mouth, which he pulled out. As he finished, he found his mouth was dried out pretty badly, as was his throat. He looked to see if there was any water, only to find a bottle stretched out to him.

He grabbed it fiercely and, since the bottle was open, he sent a surge into the air, hitting the man who had given it to him. He took a long drink, emptying the bottle, before saying in a raspy voice, "Sorry."

"No problem, Max." the raven haired teen was shocked to hear his name. He whipped his head around to see someone he'd almost completely forgotten about.

"Seth!" he yelled with surprise.

"Long time no see, Max." his name was Seth London. He was Returnee #2477, and had been in the same Quarantine Block, D, as Max. The two had become friends during the weeks they were bunkmates. After they were released, they each headed to the places they called home. Seth, who had disappeared in 2003, found that his home had been left exactly as it had been. He did have a lot of payments to make on things, but thanks to some stock he had bought shortly before he disappeared, he had had just enough money to get by.

Max hadn't been so lucky. He had disappeared almost twenty years before his friend, in 1984. He had come home to find nothing, his parents, the only family he had had, dead. He had begun to wander, thinking multiple times about going to the newly opened 4400 Centers, but when he began to stop feeling any pain, he had freaked, eventually making his way to the desert.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see you again, man."

"I could say the same thing, dude." the silver haired Seth replied with a smirk. His mouth then straightened. "You have a power, don't you?"

"What?" Max was taken aback by this question. "Why are you asking me about that all of sudden?" Seth's eyes darted to a spot further down. Max looked to see Seth pinching his stomach with his fingernails. "How did you-"

"Because it's my power. I can see where a person has been over the past twenty four hours."

To be continued… 


End file.
